


Pins and Needles

by ScreamQween



Series: WWE Superhero AU [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:38:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScreamQween/pseuds/ScreamQween
Summary: Tyler has a nightmare so Pete tells a story to calm him.





	Pins and Needles

Tyler jerks awake. It’s always the same nightmare, from the one time he can’t tell Pete anything. The memories come flooding back – the dark voice, the whip, the sharp kick to the ribs… how alone he felt… A guttural sob escapes his throat. Pete’s hand slowly rubs Tyler’s back, his other one protectively wrapping itself around him. Pete doesn’t know what the horrors Tyler goes through every night are, and he doesn’t ask – he’s just there for him, and, for Tyler, that’s the only thing he could deal with.

“Hey,” Pete soothes, “It’s okay, Ty, you’re okay. You’re safe, it’s not real – it was all in your head, love.”

How he wished to tell Pete, the man who looked at everyone else with a blank, expressionless face, unattached to almost all, and stared at most with dead eyes that said, “Stay away,” but with Tyler, was physically, mentally, and emotionally attached. Pete would smile with his chipped teeth, and allow Tyler to run his hands through his blond hair.

Pete trusted him, and Tyler wouldn’t dare break it. No, he couldn’t tell Pete.

“Want me to tell you a story love?” Pete asked. His lover nodded, settling down next to him. “

There once were twins, a boy and a girl, ten years old. They never truly knew their father, only that he was a bad man and was on trial. The courts realized that they could never convict him if a jury knew he had children. So to save their arses, they sent the twins to a prison, with no intention of taking them out.

“The twins were terrified; they had been shoved in a horrible place where they had no chances of escaping. A prison was a little bit more locked up than a foster home.

“But there was one prisoner who pitied them. He took them to his cell block, where he protected them for eight years.

“He taught them how to fight, when the girl shows talent for mechanics: he helped her build a bike. When the boy began becoming lethal with a gun, he taught him how to use melee weapons. When the girl turned out to be deathly allergic to rosemary, he threatened the warden to switch anything with a rosemary smell to roses.

“The twins were released at eighteen, unfortunately detached from the world. That innocence was gone from the traumatic stress of being put in that place: The end.” Pete finished.

“Well that was depressing,” Tyler mumbled. Pete said nothing, just lying down next to him again.

Tyler looked at his bare back, scars from years ago embedded in it. “What were the twin’s names?” Tyler asked softly.

Pete closed his eyes tightly, fighting back tears.

“Peter and Rhea.”


End file.
